Scars Still Remain
by Anorptron
Summary: Sirius' death changes the trio. Can they survive the coming years as they revolt against destiny and fate? Or will their plans leave the world without a savior?
1. The Start

Harry snuck behind Hermione and Ron to the Room of Requirement. They had started planning days ago about what to do. Sirius' death was a wake up call to the three of them. They couldn't wait and hope for the best. They needed to be prepared.

After Sirius' death the trio changed, because suddenly, they had grown up. It wasn't noticeable at first. It started as little things: eating healthier - because they couldn't afford to be in bad shape -, less time spent goofing around and more time in the library, without complaining. And now, they were planning for war.

The Room let them in with no problems. In fact, it had left it exactly how it was: good sized table to the right, a fireplace in the middle and a hallway to the left that led to three bedrooms. The homeyness of the room balanced out the quite serious discussions that took place there. Currently they were discussing on what to do during the summer, because they needed to stay together and plan, as well as already know their stuff for next year, that way they could deal with more pressing matters.

"I have a place for us to stay." Harry said, leaning forward in his chair, "I received a letter from Gringotts informing me that I'm the sole heir of the Black fortune. We have a number of places we can use, but Grimmauld Place is being used by the Order."

"To do that, you'd have to claim your lordship. It's what all pureblood families have to do." Ron informed him, his ginger hair a wild mess.

"He's right, Harry." Hermione agreed, setting her papers down. "You'd have to go to Gringotts and they'll tell you which houses you are head of...Although, I think you could get them to do it quietly, for the right price."

Harry brightened, "So my lordship would give us the resources we need. But we still need a way to travel and use magic undetected."

"I can help with the undetected magic part. We just have to head down to Knockturn Alley, they got plenty of shady people." Ron said, glancing at Harry, "It wouldn't be to hard to buy some untraceable wands, as well as other things."

"I think I have an idea for the traveling part. Remember when I had the time turner?" She asked, waiting for them to nod before continuing. "I'm still in touch with the lady who helped me with that. She could teach me to apparate, and I could teach you two after."

"Will she be quiet about it?" Ron asked, cautious of bringing someone in who could betray them.

Hermione paused and considered it. "Yes. We can trust her for this."

"Okay, that solves most of our problems," Harry said, "The only thing left to cover tonight is how are we going to disguise ourselves. All of us have been on a magazine at some point." He pointed out.

"Well, I could place a glamour on your scar, and I suppose I could turn your eyes blue or brown?" Hermione offered, "It would be more efficient than polyjuice potions."

"We could also wear muggle clothing? It would cause us to stick out more, but no one would think we'd be wearing muggle clothing. Another thing would be to use a spell to change our hair color." Ron suggested, "My red hair is a dead giveaway that I'm a Weasley."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Oh! Harry, you're also going to have to lose the glasses, they're too I'll go to the library and get some books on glamors and healing spells, but if worse comes to worst, we can go to Saint Mungo's."

Harry nodded, "I can order us all some muggle clothes tonight. What do you think Hermione, suit and tie for Ron and I, and a pantsuit or dress for you?"

"Could you get me both? And make sure you get some causal muggle clothing for Ron and you." She said, "Don't worry about casual wear for me, I have some. And I'll write the letter to the apparition teacher tonight."

"Okay. Ron, Hermione, scribble down your measurements, please, I'm going to send in the order tonight. With any luck it will arrive within a few days."

Ron did as asked. "I'll go down to the library before breakfast and grab you some books on how lordship works. I'll also subscribe to some magazines from Knockturn Alley, that way we can begin ordering tomorrow during our break."

"Good idea," Harry said, "You can grab some money out of the drawer over there to pay for it. Also, don't use your real name."

Ron nodded, "I'm going to order another chest as well, a smaller, more portable one. That way, if we have to leave in a hurry, everything we need is in the chest."

Hermione beamed at his idea, "See if you can't get one where it already has protective wards. It will save us all some time and energy if it is already safe."

And with that they all began writing their letters. Hermione was the first to finish. It wasn't a long letter, but it got her point across rather well.

Harry was next. He had ordered five new suits for each of them, three dresses for Hermione, seven ties in different colors, some socks, and new shoes for all of them. He also got them each a wool coat. He'd purchase the causal clothing once the formal wear came in.

Ron was last. He subscribed to about ten places in knockturn alley, four in Diagon Alley, the Daily Prophet (merely so they keep track with the public) and a few pubs that would have several random shops ads.

"Hermione, would you place the wards over them real quick?" Ron asked, "Imma grab the invisibility cloak and run them up in a second."

She nodded and began to place the protective spells on the letters. It wasn't paranoia if they were out to get you.

"Don't use our owls, use some of the schools, I don't want to send Hedwig out and have her get caught."

"It might be a good idea to buy a couple spare owls for times like this." Ron said, grabbing the stack of letters. "That way we don't risk as much."

"We can do it tomorrow," Harry yawned, "I'll have Kreacher bring us some dinner while you're gone, any request?"

"Could he get us some Firewhiskey?"

Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry nodded. "I'm sure he can. Are sandwiches okay with you guys?"

They nodded. "Kreacher." Harry called, summoning the house elf. Said house elf arrived seconds later with a quiet 'pop'.

"Yes, Master?" The elf croaked, glaring at Hermione.

"I need three sandwiches, one with baloney and the others with ham. I'll also need three glasses of Firewhiskey and water."

Kreacher crinkled his nose, "Of course, master."

Once the elf was gone Harry turned to Hermione, who had just finished conjuring up some chairs with small tables beside them.

"Did we cover everything we needed to tonight?"

"I believe so." She stashed her wand away, "Cap the inks would you?"

He waved his wand and the ink capped itself. Ron arrived a few seconds later and then Kreacher arrived a minute after.

Harry passed out the drinks first, a fire whiskey and water for each of them. Then he handed them their sandwiches.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Harry said, sitting down with his food. "I won't need you for the rest of the night, so you can go home."

Kreacher left mouthing insults to Hermione, and then the room was silent, minus the crackling fire and them eating.

They all finished their food around the same time. Ron came around and took their plates and cups from them, placing them in a basket by the fireplace where Kreacher would come and take them to be cleaned in the morning.

"Are we going to head back to the dormitory tonight, or sleep here?" Harry asked, using his wand to dim the fire.

"Here is fine with me," Ron answered, using his magic to swap into his pajamas before leaving for his room with a quiet 'night.'

"I think I'm going to bed too." Hermione said, "Good night."

Harry followed behind her to his own room. "Night."

"Night." They both replied at the same time. Harry lit a small candle on the other side of his room room, and fell asleep minutes later.

* * *

Kreacher awoke them with a pop the next morning when he came to get their dishes from last night. He always came at same time, that way it was ensured that the trio would wake up. At least that is what Harry told him to do.

Hermione and Ron left first thing after they woke up, both heading out to the library. Harry was a bit slower to leave the Room. He had to plan his route to avoid Dumbledore. The headmaster had been trying to get Harry to meet with him. But Harry wasn't a fan. He was pissed.

Dumbledore just waltzed in and tried to act like nothing had changed, but everything had. The headmaster wanted him to be his golden boy again, after a year of being shut out of everything. No. Harry wouldn't stand for it. He, Ron and Hermione would make their own plan on what to do. Perhaps even have their own Order like Dumbledore's. But more importantly, he would stand for whatever the hell he wanted too.

Only after opening the Marauders map and seeing where Dumbledore was did he leave. Hermione and Ron would join him in the Great Hall before too long for breakfast. Harry made sure to bring the bottomless bag Hermione had given him and Ron for Christmas, that way they could put everything away quickly.

There were several students already in the hall when Harry arrived. Some were talking, others were happily munching away at their food. Harry sat down on the closest seat to the teachers table, it would be easiest for their owls to reach them without knocking anything down if they sat towards the end of the table.

More students filled in as it grew closer to nine, despite that, there was a gap left for Hermione and Ron in front of him. All the Gryffindors knew that the three were inseparable. But now, more students sat beside them. Most of them had been in the DA. Harry had been meaning to talk with Hermione about using some of the members of the DA as a base for their own order. Neville would have to join them in their talks, for he knew the most about the members.

Harry looked up from the parchment he was writing on when Hermione plopped down with a sigh.

"Ron and I found a good number of books on what we need. We left them in the Room, just to be safe." Hermione told him, helping herself to some eggs and bacon. "He'll be here in a moment, he stopped by the owlery to grab some treats for the owls coming in."

He nodded, and snagged a piece of bacon of her plate.

"There's a bowl of bacon right there, Harry." She said, glaring at him.

He shrugged and looked over to Ron, who just sat down. "Did you bring your bag?"

"Yeah, I've got it. " Ron said, while he loaded his plate full of food

They chatted aimlessly for a few minutes, until Harry cleared his throat, causing them to look at him.

"So, I was thinking, what if we made our own order? One made up of DA members and few other wizards. We have a different perspective than the Order and we wouldn't be clueless like the Order makes us."

"I don't know Harry.. That would put them in danger." She said.

"They're already in danger." Ron countered, "At least this way we have backup we can trust, and be getting information that isn't filtered through Dumbledore."

"I suppose," She conceded, "Where would we meet though? Grimmauld place is compromised."

"I'm not sure yet," Harry admitted, "I could buy a place, but that takes too long, and would gather too much attention. I'm hoping that with my two inheritances, I'll have a place for us."

"You should," Ron said, "You're heir to two ancient houses. There has to be a Potter and Black Manor somewhere."

"Wouldn't Grimmauld place be the Black manor?"

Ron shook his head, "Grimmauld place is a newer home, and since the Blacks are an ancient house, there has to be another."

Hermione began to respond, but was cut off by the screeching of mail owls. Owls flew left and right dropping off letters and packages to the students. But there was a large flock of owls heading towards the trio. There was more than a dozen owls flying their way. Most of the owls carried letters or magazines, but there were a few carrying packages.

The students stared at the owls as the swooped and dropped off the packages and letters in front of the trio.

The trio didn't waste time figuring out who was whose. Hermione grabbed the letters and magazines and put them into a folder. Ron grabbed the biggest package and stuck it in his bag. Harry grabbed the rest and stuffed them into his bag as well.

"I wasn't expecting that many packages. The letters and ads yes, but i figured it would be a few days before we got some." Harry said, "Shall we head back and open them?"

"Sure," Hermione said, standing, "I need to start looking through the books after."

Ron stood too, "Should we bring Neville with us? We could discuss with him about it."

"It can't hurt." Harry replied, before walking over to Neville and asking him to come with them.

"You go it, Harry." He said, before saying 'bye' to his friends and following them. "Where are we going?"

"The Room of requirement," Ron answered, "Do me a favor and make sure no one is following us."

Neville glanced behind them, "No one is following, but Dumbledore is looking at us, so are some of the students."

Harry hummed, "Then we're fine. But if you see someone following us, say something immediately. We can't have Dumbledore knowing what we're doing."

"Wait...You're going to show me what you three have been up too?"

"Yes." Hermione answered, glancing behind them. "We need your opinion, and your help."

"With what?" Neville asked, following them up the stairs.

"We'll tell you once we're there, it's too risky to talk openly."

They stopped in front the wall, waiting for the door to reveal itself.

Harry was the first to enter, then Ron, Hermione, and lastly Neville.

Neville didn't understand why, when they entered the room, the tension was gone from their shoulders, it seemed like they could breath easier. "So this is where you've been?"

"Yeah." Ron answered, "It has guaranteed safety and privacy. It's one of the only safe places we can plan aloud."

"Speaking of plans," Harry said, "I want your opinion. Neville. I'm thinking of getting the DA together once more. But instead of me teaching, it will be like the Order. But except, our information won't be filtered."

"You want an army."

Harry glared. "No. I want peace, and neither Dumbledore or the Order is achieving that."

"It sounds like a good idea, theoretically. But what's to stop you from becoming like Dumbledore?"

"I don't know. But I want to help the world, not control it." He stated, "So, will you support me?"

Neville smiled, "Of course. I just wanted to see how serious you were."

Harry grinned, "We'll summon the DA a week from now. We need to make sure we can trust them. For now we can do some research and prepare for them. And begin the rank system."

"Should I do some recruiting before then?"

"Yes. The DA at the moment, is composed of mainly Gryffindor and a few Ravenclaws. Reach out to the houses, including Slytherin."

"Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed, "Why the bloody hell would we let Slytherin's in!"

"Because, Ron," Hermione began, "They are not all bad, and they're quite brilliant, they could help us vastly."

Ron didn't reply, but it was obvious he wasn't happy with the choice.

Harry looked back at Neville, "Initiation for the new DA members will be scheduled for two days after the first meeting, so Wednesday. We'll give you some temporary DA coins for them tomorrow, the coins will expire after the meeting on Wednesday, if we accept them, they will receive one like the others." Harry paused, "You'll also need to pick out two others that will be a rank below you, they'll be the ones filtering what you need to work on. That way you don't get bogged down in small things that they can solve."

Neville looked starstruck at the responsibility Harry was thrusting upon him. "Can I have Ginny and Katie Bell as my number two's?"

"I don't see a problem with that." Harry told him. "Anyways, if you need one of us we're probably here. The Room will make you a room if you need one. It's already made you a chair." Harry flicked his hand towards it.

"So am I like your proxy for the DA?"

"No. You're in charge of it. I'll consult you on what I think we should do, but ultimately, you'll make the decision on what part the DA will have in the matter. There may be times when I'll ask to borrow some of the members, but that again will be left to your choice."

"Okay." Neville muttered. "First off, I'm thinking we should change the name."

Harry inclined his head, "I was thinking the same thing. Any ideas?"

Hermione looked up from her book, "We could call ourselves Paladins. They're supposed to be noble champions."

"I like it." Neville said, grinning, "Can we change the look of the DA's coins during the meeting?"

"Of course," She said, "And I'll have the coins ready for you tomorrow by lunch."

"Is this all you needed me for?" Neville asked, he felt about time that first period would be starting.

"No." Ron answered this time, "But unless you're comfortable with skipping your first class, it will have to wait."

"Eh," Neville responded, sitting at the table. "This is more important than Astronomy."

"Agreed." Ron said, "So, we need a place for the Paladin Headquarters, but to get a place Harry has to claim his lordship."

Neville understood immediately, "But he doesn't know anything about being a lord."

"Yes. And since you're the heir for House Longbottom, I figured you could help me prepare him?"

"Sure, Gran taught me everything I needed to know when I was younger." Neville told them, "First thing first, being a lord means you get a seat in the Wizard Council. It also means that you'll be treated as an adult in a court of law, because as a lord, you're held to a higher standard." He explained, "Once you've accepted your lordship, you'll be given a house ring, that also doubles as your house seal. Furthermore, you'll also be able to create house alliances; this gives both houses more power and resources."

He paused, a dark look crossing his face, "You'll also be granted permission to use the unforgivable curses, in times of great need."

"How do I claim my lordship?"

"You have to go to Gringotts. They'll perform several tests to confirm your lordship and then they'll take you to your new vault and then boom. You're done."

"Sounds easy enough. But we need to make sure that the Paladins and us have a place to stay and work, before the summer is over;I think we'll be hosting a lot of them during the summer."

"We could sneak out, like we did with Umbridge." Ron suggested, "My brothers would be more than willing to provide us with a distraction."

"By broom, floo powder or thestral?"

"Floo would be best," Hermione said, "It's faster than the others."

They talked some more about the Paladins and Harry's future lordship, and before they knew it, second period had ended and it was time for lunch. Ron's stomach rumbled, interrupting their discussion on house alliances.

"I'm starving," He whined, "Can we take a break for lunch? And then open up our mail from this morning?"

Neville shrugged, "Sure. But how are we going to eat lunch in the Great Hall without being called out for skipping class?"

"Easy." Harry answered, "I'll have my house elf bring it to us."

"Shouldn't we inform Katie and Ginny about their positions? If they accept, of course." Neville asked.

"We could have Kreacher put a letter in front of them real quick, and have them come here." Ron said, clearing the table of the books.

"Good idea, Neville write a letter telling them to come here real quick." Harry instructed, while Hermione summoned Kreacher.

"Yes, master?" Kreacher asked.

"I need you to put one of these letters were Ginny Weasley will see it immediately and one where Katie Bell will too." He ordered, "After that come back here and put some food and drinks on the table, enough for six people."

"Of course, master." The house elf spat, disappearing with a faint pop.

During the time that Kreacher was gone, they began adding things to room, that way it was somewhat organized.

"Neville, could you cast some light over the table?" Hermione asked, transforming their personal tables to stands with some space under it for books.

While she did that, Ron was expanding the room, that way they could add more chairs by the fire.

Harry, in the meantime, went out of the room to wait for Ginny and Katie.

Kreacher arrived a few minutes later with plates of chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn. He also brought a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice and Butterbeer.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Hermione said, not comfortable with having a house elf submit to their wims. "If we need anything else, one of us will summon you."

Kreacher bit his tongue. He wasn't aloud to insult his master's friends, even if they were mudbloods. He left a second later.

Ginny, Katie and Harry entered soon after. The golden trio had a rule about lunch and dinner: you weren't supposed to plan or talk of any bad things, it was a time to simply be enjoyed.

"So, Harry, are you going to be playing in the next quidditch game?" Katie asked, before pouring some more pumpkin juice in her glass.

"We could really use you out there, Harry." Ginny added, looking at him expectantly.

"I, uh, don't know yet. I'm really busy at the moment-" 

"Doing what?" Ginny interrupted, "The three of you rarely attend your classes anymore."

Harry winced, "Neville will explain for us after lunch, we got a rule about talking shop during mealtimes, unless it's a pressing matter."

After that lunch was a tense affair, thankfully it ended not too long after. Neville walked to over to the fire and started to explain to them everything. While he did that, the trio began to open their mail.

"I got a letter back from Mrs. Rodes, the apparition teacher, she said she'd be delighted to teach me. She wants me to pick up a copy of "Apparition: The Basics of Teleporting". She says after I read that, to write to her and she'll make some time to teach me in person." Hermione said, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry smiled back, "How long do you think till you have it down well?"

"Shouldn't be too long, I'll have to order my book today when we send out more mail."

Harry reached into his bag and brought out the packages, there were two small sized packages, one large one, and six medium sized ones.

He started with the largest package, "It's the wool coats I ordered for us," Harry said, handing Ron and Hermione theirs. "Do they fit good?"

Ron raised his arms over his head, "Yeah, it's a bit warm though."

"It's a jacket, Ronald." Hermione said, putting her coat back on a hanger.

He rolled his eyes and followed suit, "Can you make a coat rack by the door, please?"

She waved her wand near the door and created a decent sized closet for the jackets.

Ron took Harry's jacket from him, "Thanks 'Mione."

"We also got in some dress socks, ties, and shoes for each of us." Harry told them, waving his wand so that they would be put in their respective rooms.

"What did you get in, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron snorted, "A lot of magazines, we should be able to find everything we need, and more. I also got the chest in, wanna see it?"

Seeing their nods he reached down and brought the chest up. It was a dark wood with a metal edge casing around it. The metal swirled together on the top to make a crest. The crest was a shield with a stag across it diagonally and a weasel across it on the side. The animals resided above an open book with a banner that had 'Amicitiae nostrae memoriam spero sempiternam fore.' inscribed on it.

"I don't recognize the crest, whose is it?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Ours." He replied, a blush creeping up, "The stag is Harry's patronus, the book is you and I'm the weasel."

Harry clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder, a heartfelt smile on his lips. "What does the latin say?"

"I hope that the memory of our friendship will be everlasting."

Hermione came up on the other side of him and held Ron's hand. They didn't have to say anything, they knew what each other was feeling. Love, melancholy, resignation and hope all mixed together.

Ron cleared his throat, "It already has wards on it, and only the three of us can open it, unless we add someone else."

"Good," Harry said, smiling bright, "That'll make things easier on us in the long run."

"Harry." Ginny interrupted, beside Neville, "Is this what you've been skipping class for?"

He nodded, "Mostly." He wasn't quite ready to say that they skipped classes because walking into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom put him into a panic, always expecting Umbridge to be there yelling 'Crucio!'' Not ready to say that being near Dumbledore induced the memory of Sirius dying, of the unimaginable pain that he felt when Voldemort went through him.

He didn't have to tell Ron and Hermione. They saw how if he made any contact with Dumbledore his good mood and appetite was gone. How he tensed up when he walked into DADA, how when someone mentioned Snape something shattered.

Ron was the first to notice. Hermione may be the smart one, but Ron could read people quite easily. Neither Ron or Harry mentioned how Dumbledore's beard caught fire when the ginger had found out. After that, they both began skipping most of their classes. Hermione, surprisingly, joined them when she heard his nightmare of the Cruciatus curse.

They only got away with it because the staff thought they were grieving. And they weren't ever going to stop mourning Padfoot, or their lost childhood. But the staff hadn't realized that it was more than that. They hadn't realized that the three of them were so much different than before. That Harry wasn't the only one whose nightmares woke them up in a cold sweat, that they all freaked out when they couldn't find the others.

A sharp kick to Harry's ankle dragged him out of his thoughts, "-know it's going to be almost impossible to hide this from Dumbledore, right?"

"What happened to: 'Anything is possible, if you've got enough nerve.'" Harry said, smirking.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "We weren't talking about going against Dumbledore then. There's a reason Voldemort is afraid of him."

"Does that mean you're out?" Ron asked from beside Harry, frowning slightly.

She snorted, "Of course I'm in, you git. But we do have to figure out how to hide this from Dumbledore, and how to get that many kids away from their parents."

"Well for one thing, we won't allow third years and below into our ranks. That at least cuts down the amount of people we need to talk to, and parents are more likely to let 15/16 year olds leave the house for various reasons." Hermione piped up, "But I suppose we could leave what to tell their parents up to the members, they know their parents better than we do."

"Makes sense," Katie said, "My parents like Harry, so they'd probably let me go if I said I was going to hang out with you three."

"How are you going to get Harry from the Dursleys?" Neville asked.

"Easy." Harry answered, "I'm going to buy them a summer long vacation somewhere, and if Dumbledore asks, I'll say I'm with them. When in reality, Ron will be standing by to apparate me to Gringotts. Hermione will have taken a train and taxi to the Leaky Cauldron, where she'll meet up with us before I take the inheritance test."

Ginny glanced at Ron, "He doesn't know how to apparate. And even if he did, the Department of Underage Magic would notice." 

"Not necessarily," Hermione said, "The Department only sees the location, not who actually performed the magic. So they'll use Ms. Figg's house, since she's a squib it will look like she's having guest over, when in reality, he'll be smuggling Harry away."

Neville looked confused. "I thought Ms. Figg was an ally of Dumbledore."

"She is," Ron answered, "But I'll obliviate her before we leave, and I'll make sure she doesn't send an owl or anything."

"Where will you go after Gringotts?" Katie asked, plopping down in an arm chair.

"Hopefully to one of the properties I'm supposed to get from my Dad and Sirius, if none of those work, I can buy a place and we'd stay at Grimmauld place until we got the place." Harry answered, ignoring the fact that he wanted nothing to do with the place where his godfather was practically held as prisoner by the Order.

"I thought Grimmauld place was owned by the order?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Sirius did, and he left it to me. I have no intention of letting the order use it anymore, so, I'll be choosing a new secret keeper after I officially own it."

Ginny frowned, "Everything you've said makes perfect sense, but how are you going to get Ron, me and my brothers -if they decide to join- to your new place? Mom would never let us go, in these times."

"I'm not going to give her the option." Ron answered, pointedly not looking at Ginny. "I'm with them till the end of the line, and if that means being on the run? Well, it's what I signed up for."

Ginny's face flushed with anger, "You're not even going to tell her!"

"I'm going to tell her Harry needs me, and that I'll visit every chance I get."

"And how am I supposed to be able to come?"

"That's up to you." Ron glared, "You could either do what I'm doing, or we can just summon you and you figure out how to get there at that time." His voice was cold, not a fan of being judged by his little sister.

"You're abandoning your family!" She yelled at him.

"No, I am not. I'll still be around to help, but us three? We're family too." Ron clenched his hands, trying not to yell as well.

"And you!" She turned and pointed a finger at Harry. "You're going to let him?"

Harry blinked, not expecting her to yell at him, "I'm not letting him do anything. I've given him every chance to back out, and he chose to stand by me. I'd never be so arrogant as not to let him. He has been by my side during everything. And he's chosen to stay by me and Hermione's side, and that's his choice."

Ginny glared and walked out.

Katie muttered a sorry and rushed out after her.

"That was...harsh." Harry said, "But I understand what she's trying to say."

"I do too, but in all honesty? Mom saves more money if I'm not home, and if Fred and George come too, then that's more money they can put into savings. And it's not like we're gonna be in a bad position, we're gonna be well feed, and have a roof over our heads." Ron said, fiddling with his wand.

No one responded.

Harry cleared his throat, "How are you going to be able to come, Hermione?"

She took a deep breath, "With the war going on, and Voldemort knowing that I'm with you, it's going to put them in danger." The blonde looked like she was going to cry, "I'm going to send to them to Australia, and obliviate them."

Ron moved to hug her, but Harry blocked his path. Sometimes they didn't need to be hugged or comforted, they needed to feel and keep on going.

"Do you want to spend some time with them before we go to Gringotts? We could push the trip back a couple weeks." Harry offered.

"No. That'll make it harder. We'll stick to the timeline that we already planned." Hermione said, "Ron will take you from Kings Cross to the Dursleys, then from there to the Leaky Cauldron to drop off your stuff then to Gringotts, where I will meet you after dropping my own stuff."

"Okay." Harry didn't question it. "Neville," He said, changing topics, "How are you going to get away from your grandmothers?"

The shorter boy looked to be awkwardly ignoring the previous conversation. "Once my Gran hears that you want me to stay over, she'll help me pack my bags in an instant."

"One of us will send a summon to you when we have a place ready." Harry said, glancing at the clock on the wall. They had been talking for more than two hours.

Ron noticed the time too, "Shall we go to Transfiguration, at least?"

"It wouldn't hurt to learn as much as we can now. Speaking of classes, Neville, could you make copies of the notes from Defense and the other classes we miss?" Hermione asked, fastening her cloak.

"Sure!" He said, "It might take a couple days, you've missed a lot of classes."

"That's fine," She replied, tossing Ron and Harry their ties.

"Let's go then," Harry sighed.

"Big baby," Ron muttered, elbowing him in the ribs.

Harry playfully shoved him, "Arsehole."

"Boys!" Hermione called from in front of them, "Stop being barmy's! We're in public."

They grinned at each other, "She's right you know, we could be killed!"

"Or worse- Expelled!" The ginger finished, laughing when Hermione swatted at him.

Neville tried to cover up is snort from beside him. "We're gonna be late if you people don't hurry up." He said, not quite hiding is laugh.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, but did speed up their pace, it was a good thing too. For if they had been even ten seconds slower, they would have been late.

Not like it would have really mattered, but they could live without the extra attention.

It turns out that Harry would really, really regret coming to class.


	2. Meeting With Dumbledore

"Potter, Granger, Weasley." Snape says, a deep frown etched upon his face. "The headmaster wishes for me to escort you three to his office."

The three glance at one another, before following behind Snape. Neville starts to follow them, but they wave him away, towards McGonagall's classroom.

He feels Hermione slide something into his hand. Looking down he sees it's a calming drought. He gives Hermione a small nod of his head in thanks before swallowing the drought.

Immediately a warm feeling spreads throughout him, calming his racing heart and squashing his anxieties.

With a small flick of his hand the vial disappears. Just as they arrive at Dumbledore's office. "The headmaster will see you now." With that Snape stalks away, seemingly eager to be out of their presence.

"Greasy git," Ron mutters to left of Harry, right before Harry pushes the doors open.

Dumbledore is sitting behind his desk, hands folded across his lap as he waits for them to near. "Mr. Weasly, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, it's good to see you three again." The old man smiles and leans forward, gesturing for them to have a seat. "I'm sorry to have called you away from, Professor McGonagall's class, but I'm afraid I have to discuss your absences as of late."

Ron glances at the other two before looking back to the headmaster. "What about them, sir?"

"I know what happened at the ministry was hard on the three of you, it was something no child should have to witness. But you have missed everyday of class since the incident. I'm worried you won't pass your OWL's if you continue with this behavior." His gaze roams over the three of them. "You three are meant for great things, but you must have the OWL's so you may continue advancing your education."

Harry can't look at him. "It's my fault, headmaster. I can't bring myself to go to class." Honesty would save them from this situation. "It's too soon to act as if everything is normal. I need time, so Hermione and Ron have stayed with me, we've been studying together that way we don't fall behind, and Neville takes notes for us."

Dumbledore leans back in his chair and takes Harry in. Slumped shoulders, wrinkled robes, messy hair, all added to the truth he spoke. "Very well." He says finally. "In that case, I will have your teachers prepare notes and assignments for the three of you to complete, when finished you will send them back and await your grades."

Harry's shoulders slump in relief, "Thank you, Professor."

He smiles, "Of course, my boy." He looks to Ron and Hermione, I owled your parents about your absences, I recommend the two of you send them a letter explaining the situation."

"We'll do it right away, sir." Ron answers for the two of them and rises. The other two follow.

"Very well." Dumbledore nods. "You're dismissed."

They file out of the room, and the moment they're out of sight, Harry grabs both Ron and Hermione's hand. Trying to breathe. Ron helps him sit on a bench while Hermione casts a privacy charm around them. "Easy mate, it went well." He says soothingly, rubbing his back. "We're all fine. You're safe."

Harry nods, looking to Hermione for assurance. "He's right, Harry. We're at Hogwarts, nothing is going to hurt anyone here. And Dumbledore isn't coming after us." She gives him a reassuring smile. "It's all okay."

He closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths, grounding himself with their touches. After a little while he opens his eyes and gives a small nod.

At that, Ron helps him stand. "Let's head back to our room, yeah? We can play some wizard's chess."

Harry gives a small smile. "Maybe I'll finally beat you."

Ron grins at him. "Never gonna happen, mate."

Hours later, after several rounds of chess, in which Harry managed to lose every time, Neville entered the room, struggling to carry a large stack of papers. Which Hermione helped him stack on the table. "Most of the professors only gave each of you a few assignments, but Snape didn't show any mercy." He tells them, "There's seven potions you have to brew and 13 plants you have to write essays on."

Ron groans from beside Harry. "That Git!"

Hermione rolls her eyes, "Ron, we get to make the potion here. Which means I can help you both with your potions." She looks over the potions list. "Some of these you won't even need my help on."

"Either way," Harry says, "We just have to be ready to get an O on our OWL's so we can advance to next year's class." He looks to Neville. "How's Ginny?"

The boy sits in front of the fire beside them. "Katie is helping her see sense. I think she'll come around in the next couple days." Ron sighs in relief at that. "We've already started spreading the word. We got dozens of applicants for you all to meet at the meeting."

Hermione nods. "Good, we'll have to be selective. The stakes are higher than it was last time. We can't have anyone telling Dumbledore."

"I know." Neville tells her, "It's why I advertised the meeting as defense lessons, but some of them have a pretty good idea of what the truth is."

"We can obliviate the ones who don't sign up on the day of the meeting." Ron pipes up. "And have the ones who do swear an oath."

"I'll look into magical oaths and see which type will be best." Hermione says, then yawns. "I think it's time for us all to sleep, we can start working on our assignments tomorrow."


	3. Formation of The Chamber

The days pass in quick succession, almost all of their work has been completed -except potions- and they received the rest of their purchases. The trunk had been filled with everything they thought they would need when they left, there was still some empty space, however, for the three wanted to purchase backup wands, should anything happen to theirs.

In their room, potions were bubbling almost constantly, each preparing vials to give to Snape for judgement. They had already completed a few potions and were finishing up their essays on plants that were vital for most potions. But now, that was the furthest thing from their mind as they entered Myrtle's Bathroom.

It had been Ron's idea to holds the meetings in the Chamber of Secrets. Since last time Umbridge had broke into the Room of Requirement, that meant Dumbledore could too. So it was no longer safe. The Chamber of Secrets however, could only be accessed by Harry, and no one truly knew where it was. For the only professor to have entered was Gilderoy Lockhart who nowadays don't even recall his own name.

Harry takes a deep breath, glancing to his friends before hissing: " _Open._ "

Hermione watched with wide eyes as a stone snake slithered around and the door to the Chamber slowly opened. She took a step forward and looked around, but all she could see was the slide and nothingness. She looks to Harry. "How do we get down?"

"The slide is what we used last time, but.." He wonders if this will work. He pulls her back a little then says, " _Stairs. Light._ " He falls back with an 'oof' when Ron yanks him back as the slide disappears and stairs slide into place and a thump. Along the walls, small torches appear, lighting the way down.

"Blimey mate," Ron grunts, dusting himself off. "A little warning next time."

Harry can't help but grin as he rises from the ground. "I honestly didn't think it would work."

Ron rolls his eyes in response, but doesn't actually say anything as he nears the entrance, hesitantly putting his weight on the first step. His hand grips the sink, just in case, while Hermione has her wand ready and Harry is reaching out for him. His eyes close as he lets go of the sink, then after a second, he peeks out and sighs in relief. "They'll hold us. You should enter last, Harry, so you can close the door."

Harry nods in agreement and steps to the side so that Hermione can follow after. Once they all make it to the bottom, they look around at all the bones surrounding the area. "We should vanish these, our students might have a _slight_ problem with them."

Ron snorts and Hermione stifles a laugh. "If we all do it together it should be easier to finish." The two boys nod and draw the wands. "On three. One. Two. Three."

" _Evanesco_!" They shout together and blue shoots from their wands, all striking the same spot with a loud bang and flash!

Harry blinks a few times, letting his eyes adjust and looks around, all of the bones had disappeared, leaving behind cracked, moldy stone floors. "Maybe we can pay Dobby to come and clean before our students arrive tomorrow?"

Hermione looks positively eager at that, "He could invite Winky too! The house elf from the massacre at the Quidditch game!"

Ron nods. "They could have this place cleaned up in no time."

With that they continue on, past the Basilisk Skin, that Hermione insisted on shrinking and putting in a vial. Then they arrive at the main door, that opens with a quiet hiss from Harry.

The first thing that hits them is the god awful smell. Harry's arm comes up to cover his nose, while Ron pinches his. Hermione however, quickly casts the bubble head charm over them. Harry notices it first and cautiously removes his arm. "Nice thinking, 'Mioney." He says, thankfully.

"This place smells worse than my house after Fred and George make something explode!" Ron claims, wrinkling his nose even though he has fresh air now.

Hermione rolls her eyes and hurries inside, eager to see the chamber.

It's dreary. No natural light coming in, just green artificial light that seemed to have no source. The stone was mossy and slippery from the static water that rested along the sides of the walk way. Harry and Ron enter after here, but then Harry's two friends stop in their tracks as they grow close to the Basilisk.

Ron's jaw hangs. " _This_ is the monster you fought?" The snake was ginormous! At least fifty feet long! He knew the snake was big, but this is the first time he actually saw it.

Harry gives him a nod and looks over the snake. "Should we vanish it?"

"Merlin no!" Hermione swats at him. "Think of all the uses for it! Did you know Salazar Slytherin's own wand came from a Basilisk? Imagine all the uses it has for potions!"

It sparks an idea Harry will have to read up on, but for now he raises his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! We won't vanish it. But it can't stay here."

She thinks about it. "We can seal it up in one of those tunnels." She points to one, "And then we can have Neville, Ginny, Katie and us three work on harvesting it."

Ron nods. "If you want you could go look up an anti-decay spell while Harry and I move it?"

"You're brilliant, Ron!" She grins and hurries off, leaving a snickering Harry and a blushing Ron.

"Oh shut up, Harry!" Ron lobs a bone at him that Harry doges.

He grins at him. "I didn't say anything!"

Ron mutters to himself as he takes position in front of the snake. "Ready, Harry?" He calls, trying to see if Harry was in position at the back. When he receives a yell back in the affirmative he cast the levitation charm. It's a drain on their magic, moving a creature so heavy with so few wizards. They have to take breaks often, in total it takes them over an hour to get the snake in the tunnel and stop water from entering through it. Soon after they're done and sitting against the wall. Harry remembers something. "She can't get in."

Ron's brow furrows. "Wha-oh." He grins. "You're a dead man." He laughs as Harry hurries to his feet and runs to the stairs. "Wait, wait, wait, don't leave me alone down here you git!" He yells, chasing after.

Harry's laugh echoes down the hall and he hurries up the stairs, panting, he commands. " _Open."_

It opens with a clang and he looks out to see Hermione sitting against one of the stalls. "Finally!" She huffs. "I've been waiting forever!"

"Sorry." He's sheepish. "I forgot you can't get in."

She shoots an annoyed glare at him then sighs. "Come on, I found the spell for it."

Ron is waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them, and when Harry makes it down, he playfully shoves him. "You were going to leave me alone with that bloody snake!"

"Honestly, Ron. I thought you were afraid of spiders!" Hermione rolls her eyes.

Harry tunes out the bickering as they walk towards the tunnel with the snake.

Hermione takes a deep breath, then waves her wand. " _Nolite Tabes_." A green mist shoots out and covers the snake. "That should last us a few days before I'll have to reapply it."

Ron uses some broken stone around them to create a makeshift wall blocking the tunnel. "So the others don't see it." He explains when Harry asks.

In reply he gets a nod and: "It's getting late, we should clean what we can in the main chamber and have Dobby start near the stairs."

They make a plan on what to do with the place, Ron would destroy the statues and remove the water. Hermione would clean up the stone, create some lighting and vanish any stray bones while Harry replaced Salazar's face with the symbol of the Paladins.

"We should replace the statutes with something." Hermione suggests at the end of Harry's idea. "There's ten in total, so maybe four could be the founders of Hogwarts?"

"That still leaves six." Ron thinks about who to add. "Maybe some of the Order of the Phoenix? Like Remus? And maybe Merlin?"

Harry nods. "We should let the Paladins vote on the last four. Since they'll be staying here too."

"I'll need your help with the statues, Hermione, but maybe we do those tomorrow morning since this will take a while." Ron says and Hermione agrees to it.

After that they all get to work. They lose track of time and Ron is the first to finish so he assists Hermione with cleaning the floors and walls.

Harry's job proves to be the hardest. No matter what spell he uses the rock won't morph or crumble. By the time Ron and Hermione are done he still has made no progress. His shoulders slump and he wipes his sweaty brow. He doesn't understand why his spells aren't working. But then he has an idea. " _Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!"_ He shouts in parseltongue.

Nothing happens, but he has the sudden urge to attempt the spell in Parseltongue. " _Perdere faciem pictura decorabat_." He hisses and his knocked back by the force of the red spell. He groans before he even opens his eyes, but he's eager to know if it will work so he hurries to his feet and goes closer, using his wand to dissipate the smoke.

It worked! The face was entirely gone but there was still a hole, that looked like maybe it led to somewhere.

"Harry….what did you do?" Hermione asks quietly, looking around.

He's dumbfounded. "I tried the spell in Parseltongue." He takes a deep breath then in parseltongue he says: " _In Summis Montibus meis constitui populum._ " This time it's a pink bolt of light that strikes the marble and starts to transform into a much larger versions of the crest they agreed would represent the Paladins. It is in the shape of a medieval shield with a sword in the middle of it representing Protection, to the left of the shield is a smaller image. It is an image of a Hippogriff, it represents Respect and loyalty. To the right there lays an image of a hand, representing helpfulness and Justice. Along the bottom laid an inscription, _Ut ea servare sine._ Or, 'I guard those without.'

"What do you think?" Then looks to his friends.

"It's brilliant, Harry." Ron tells him with a grin and vanish the mess he made. Hermione nods in agreement.

Now that everything is done for the night Harry takes a look around the chamber. There

is no more overbearing green to the room, now there is light that comes in that looks like sunlight. The stone floor sparkled from the light, no more moss or cracks ruined the appearance. To the sides of the walkway the water now flowed, and instead of green it was a nice, clear blue. It created a gentle noise through the chamber.

In the water is where Ron marked the places for the new statutes. They each had a stone podium engraved with a name. And along the walkway there were now rails, to prevent students from falling into the water.

Beside the door were two pillars, taller than any of the students and it curved inward to form a bowl. Inside the bowl lies a fire, with plants like rosemary or sage being burned in it to keep the room smelling fresh.

"It's perfect." He says with a grin.

His friends nod in agreement. "Wait till the others see it."

Harry walks around to look at everything as they talk. "I should probably teach you two and Neville how to say open and close in Parseltongue soon."

"I can already say a couple words." Ron says and blushes. "You- uh- talk in your sleep."

Harry blushes but nods. "Then that just leaves Neville and Hermione. We can do it tomorrow though. For now we should check in on Dobby and Winky."

* * *

 **A/N: Spells used:**

 _Evanesco, the vanishing spell.  
_  
 _ _Nolite Tabes, Stop Decay.__

 _ _ _Perdere faciem pictura decorabat, To destroy face of marble.  
___

 _ _ _To___ _ _ _Anthi35, I know, but at the moment she is working through her emotions and having to choose how much she is willing to sacrifice and what to do. Ginny loves her family fiercely, and she wouldn't hesitate to protect them. As of the moment her dilemma is that to protect them she would have to hurt them.  
___

 _ _ _To___ _ _ _catherine10, I have found the same thing in the works I have read. In this one, I want to show he is just a boy trying his best, and that life hardens people sometimes. He is going to struggle and have to work for everything he gets, but he will still always remain the man he is at heart. As for the bashing, I never really liked seeing it, I know Ron was a right bastard in Goblet of Fire, but they still consider each other family.  
___

 _ _ _ _In Summis Montibus meis constitui populum, Create the crest of my people.____


End file.
